Family Ties, Railroad Tracks, and Chris's Games
by Penny Clearwater
Summary: PG13-language and m/m/m parring. MWPP era. Mischeif guides a group of students as one murders and they all serve their detentions.


"How long are we going to leave her there?" Remus asked tossing a wand with Ashley and Jarrett.  
  
"Forever!" Emily grabbed the want out of the air.  
  
It was a Saturday and our nine students had visited Hogsmeade and for a lack of something better to do-  
  
"Untie me!" Christina yelled impatiently.  
  
"Why?" James lay on his back tossing the keys that unlocked the chains holding her to the tracks up in the air.  
  
"Yeah! I like you that way!"  
  
"Sirius be nice to her," Lily gave her friend a disapproving look.  
  
"Because, I have an idea and hear a damn train coming!" chains rattled as Chris yelled.  
  
"Chill! Gosh girl," Peter seemed more and more like Jarrett every day.  
  
"If I die I will rise from the dead and make your lives living hell," she glared as a train whistle blew far off.  
  
"Haven't you already done that for them?" James defensively held up his wand.  
  
"Back off," Snape smirked as he stepped closer.  
  
"Leave James alone!" Emily turned on the scene.  
  
"And I suppose you, a mudblood, will make him?" Lucious walked up beside Snape and smiled.  
  
"I see the train! Let me go!"  
  
"Fine," Remus took the keys from James and untied her quickly so as not to miss anything.  
  
"Malfoy-"  
  
"Potter."  
  
"You'll get your hair greasy hanging out with Snape."  
  
"You'll get germs from hanging out with mudbloods."  
  
"Where my wand?"  
  
"That was rude!"  
  
"Bug off Lily!"  
  
"Leave my girlfriend alone!"  
  
"Train!" everyone was pushed aside by the wind off the train. When they recovered Christina had moved (She was the only one) and was hanging on her fellow Slytherins. "Childish is what this is."  
  
Ashley nodded, "Immature."  
  
"Let me tell you, two year olds don't fight this much!" everyone snorted as Jarrett's arms uncrossed, his finger pointed to them, and his hands fell to his hips.  
  
"Christopher Lowell," Lily giggled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Muggle thing, Snape," Christina skipped off after something shiny on the ground.  
  
"Shiny," Ashley followed.  
  
"Dumb butts," Peter groaned.  
  
Ashley picked up the piece of metal.  
  
Christina walked to the train stop seeing two seemingly lost students, this would be fun. "Lost are you?"  
  
The two were a boy and a girl. The boy stopped staring past her to Peter's butt and locked her over with an airy disposition. "No, we're on our way to Hogswarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"Oh, really? Everyone excepted for first and second years are here in Hogsmeade but if you like my friends and I will let you come with us."  
  
"What about it Nikki?"  
  
"I'm not sure Caleb," she looked this girl over. Not what she expected from a student at such a respected school. She had messy blonde hair, dark eye shadow, red lipstick, her Slytherin tie was hanging loose, she wore fishnet hose, and army books, Nikki might like it here after all.  
  
A herd of ten students came up behind her. Four were fighting (Snape, Lucious, James, and Sirius), two were marveling at a piece of metal (Emily and Ashley), and the last four were talking.  
  
"I've found two American transfer students," everyone looked up with a smile.  
  
"I'm Lily."  
  
"James at your service."  
  
"Sirius, prankster extraordinaire."  
  
"Remus, friendly hardware folk."  
  
"Uh, yeah," Nikki looked at him, wasn't that only a muggle commercial?  
  
"Snape."  
  
"Lucious Malfoy."  
  
"Emily, shiny expert."  
  
"Ashley, better shiny expert."  
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"Yes-huh!"  
  
"Butt heads!"  
  
"Wolf breath!"  
  
Christina stared at them until they calmed down.  
  
"Jarrett Tolly," he winked at Caleb.  
  
Silence.  
  
James elbowed Peter and he whipped away drool, "Peter."  
  
"Orgy," Emily coughed.  
  
"We need to be entertained, "Sirius sighed changing the subject.  
  
"I know something we can do."  
  
"Count me out," Lily stood firm.  
  
"Yeah, me too, Christina's ideas are never good," Remus scuttled back.  
  
"We'll just go get some butterbeer instead of playing your wicked games," Jarrett added.  
  
"I'll go with you all!"  
  
"Me too!" Peter followed Caleb over with the others. The three were already forming a bond.  
  
"Fine," Christina didn't mind them leaving all that much, the whole gay thing was getting to her.  
  
"Coming Nikki?"  
  
"No, this sounds like fun."  
  
"I will," Emily said running off with the shiny, Ashley pouted. The six students walked off towards the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"We have--business to take care of," Snape and Lucious nodded good-bye and walked off.  
  
"Good for them," James scowled.  
  
"Shush. Now, our pain." Christina smirked evilly pulling her hair back from her face. They started walking towards the main part of town. "We go into the Quidditch shop. We run out with brooms. James will be with Sirius and they will have stolen exploding candies." ******************************************************* "Look, those are the candies!" Sirius whispered as he and James filled their pockets ran out. Christina, Ashley, and Nikki came over tossing brooms to the two. They took off just as the shop owners came after them.  
  
"Bombs away!" James yelled as he dropped candies on a group of Slytherins. From the stash she'd been given, Chris hit James with one.  
  
"Civilians! Not soldiers!"  
  
"Yeah," Ashley exclaimed, "this is an attack on everyone else!"  
  
With a face of surrender James nodded. Sirius smirked as he went off flying, dropping candies on everyone he saw. Nikki followed his lead and began to throw them at old, fat people. She almost fell off her broom when Ashley cackled. "What?!"  
  
"That-that was my dad!" She laughed harder as she pointed down at a brown headed, bearded, waddling fat man shaking his fist in the air,  
  
Christina had found a limb and was using her beater skills to send exploding candies into open windows and doors. James on the other hand was diving down and sticking them in open bags, purses, pockets, whatever he could find, and pulling up before they could catch him. They heard a scream, explosion, and a louder scream. When they looked down they saw James had missed an elderly lady's bad and stuck the candy down the back of her skirt. When it exploded it had blown the back off exposing her yellow pink polka dotted underwear. ******************************************************** Boom! Boom! Scream! Band! "What in the-?" Emily muttered. She walked to a window and looked out. Exploding candy- of course! "Hey, you guys, I'll be back." Quickly she ran outside. When she looked up she nearly fell over laughing. James dipped down beside her.  
  
"Get on!" Emily climbed on and they flew up meeting with the others.  
  
"Tee hee hee, fun. I should've stayed with you guys aft-"  
  
"Campbell! Potter! Black! Trainham! Brown! Is that Ms. Smith with you?!"  
  
"McGonagall," Christina groaned.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Emily yelled down as they all landed on the ground.  
  
"Sorry," they chorused holding back laughter.  
  
"I'm sure. Potter was this your idea?"  
  
"No, ma'am."  
  
"Black?"  
  
"Not this time!"  
  
"Ms. Campbell?"  
  
She looked up innocently, "Me-? Maybe."  
  
"Christina Renée Campbell!"  
  
"Shit," she muttered, "Ok- I might've had the idea."  
  
"Her fault! All her fault!"  
  
"Shut up, James!"  
  
"Ms. Campbell you have earned yourself and your classmates 4 weeks of detention."  
  
"I-I didn't do anything!" Emily squealed unjustly. ********************************************************** "I just moved here and am already in trouble, stupid mudblood," Nikki muttered as she scrubbed the dungeon floor, manually, with a toothbrush.  
  
"That was a mistake," James whispered to Sirius and Emily. They stopped moving bottles and turned to watch. Ashley looked up from cleaning the desks and stools.  
  
"WHAT did you call me?" Christina turned on her with her wand out.  
  
"I CALLED you a mudblood," Nikki stood smirking.  
  
Christina launched from her feet knocking Nikki to the ground. She pinned her and held her want to her throat. "Say it again, and I'll kill you."  
  
"Care to repeat that?"  
  
"No, sir. Sorry, Professor Pendleton," she scrambled to her feet kicking Nikki in the side. Both went back to where they were working but Christina was stopped.  
  
"Come with me," Pendleton took her by the arm and left with her.  
  
"Wonder what they're doing?" Sirius smirked going back to work. Emily nudged him disapprovingly.  
  
"Why is she so bitchy?"  
  
"She's a pureblood Slytherin," Ashley said finding a piece of something sticky and gooey stuck on a chair, "and she is just bitchy natured."  
  
"And insane," James added showing Emily a potion h e found.  
  
"She's been locked up. She'll talk to herself and people you don't hear, but it's ok," Emily giggled showing Sirius the potion.  
  
"She dresses weird, too. I kind of like it. It's not what I expected."  
  
"This is coming from the girl wearing lime green," Sirius snorted.  
  
"Is she Goth?" Nikki said ignoring him. She was also oblivious to Emily walking up behind her with a bottle.  
  
"No one knows," James held back laughter.  
  
With a bang Emily jumped back. The bottle was empty. When the smoke cleared Nikki squealed in joy; she was lime green all over.  
  
"Ms. Trainham!"  
  
"Drats," Emily hid the bottle. They ALWAYS got caught. "Sorry, Professor McGonagall."  
  
"That's two more detentions. Where's Christina?"  
  
"Professor Pendleton took her away," Sirius smiled as he finished moving a stack of boxes filled with herbs.  
  
"All right. Ms. Smith, we'll do something about that discoloration in the morning."  
  
"That's all right," she looked herself over, "I like it. I hurt Santa."  
  
Emily gasped. "Don't be mean to Santy Cause!"  
  
McGonagall left slightly frightened. The rest of detention passed by uneventfully except for the occasional explosion as they continued to move bottles. ********************************************************** "Where have you been?" Sirius asked as they approached Chris in the hall. They other's were sniggering.  
  
"Attempting to get our sentence shortened to only two weeks," Chris glared at everyone, Ashley and Nikki fighting laughter turned theirs and Emily, James, and Sirius grinned widely.  
  
"Well?" James asked impatiently.  
  
"Didn't work," she held out her hand revealing a small newt with a cord tied in a knotted bow around its neck. Ashley turned around tapping Nikki's shoulder. She turned, too.  
  
"Is that-?"  
  
"It can't-"  
  
"How-"  
  
"He was bad," she shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"That's-not good, is it?" Nikki asked looking at Ashley. She shook her head no vigorously.  
  
"I have a new game, though. It's called, 'let Mr. Norris chase the newt with too small of a head for it's body.' Don't you like it?"  
  
No one answered. She started to call the caretaker's cat, anyways. He came running.  
  
"Look what I have," she smiled as she dropped the newt. The cord was a leash. Suddenly Mr. Norris sprang into action chasing the hapless professor. Just as he caught him and began to enjoy his late night snack they heard two all too familiar voices.  
  
"Christina Campbell!"  
  
"Professor McGonagall, what is the problem?"  
  
"I think that-newt is a teacher!"  
  
"WE had nothing to do with it," Sirius said all too seriously. They all backed away.  
  
"I very much believe that, Mr. Black," Professor McGonagall turned on Christina, "is that Professor Pendleton?"  
  
"He was bad!" Christina shrieked. 


End file.
